This description relates to system analysis.
Computers are used to process large amounts of data. In general, the data is processed using computer programs what are written, at least in part, by computer programmers. These data processing systems can be complex.
Business and technical requirements can require that programs change. Implementing a change requires the allocation of personnel to make the change.